You and me
by Jurasi
Summary: After Unicrons defeat Demolisher and Snowcat are trying to find new home.
1. Chapter 1

I do own own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro and Takara.

Happens some time after Transformers Energon (or powerlink, which ever you call it). Demolisher and Snowcat are trying to figure out what to do after decepticons were defeated.

-------------------------------------------

**You and me**

Some time after Megatron had sacrificed himself in order to destroy Unicron, Starcream and Mirage following him, Demolisher and Snowcat were in a small asteroid thinking what to do. They had few surviving terrorcons with them so they had no lack of energon as long as they could find new places to dig energon, but they were having problems being just by themselves.

At first they had enjoyed spending time together without other decepticons yelling at them for being too noisy, but they had realized it was part of the fun being yelled at. Demolisher was getting tired with Snowcats yodeling and Snowcat was getting tired with Demolishers fussing. In other words: they were bored and annoyed with each other.

Terrorcons weren't intelligent enough to be any company or fun. They would definitely not go back to autodorks and spend next ten thousand years in brig. There weren't any inhabited planets with new races on them so they could mess with them. Or they could try and explore for those but they weren't really interested on that sort of things. That left them only one option: to find new ways to entertain themselves.

Snowcat was picking up his old habit of napping. He was leaning on rocky formation and sleeping more or less peacefully, dreaming of their glory days of battle. Demolisher stood in front of his friend hands on his hips.

"How long are you going to just sit there?" He demanded to know.

There was faint glint of light on Snowcats visor.

"Join me." He patted ground next to him.

Demolisher sighed and sat next to Snowcat. They sat there for a while, other napping and other observing terrorcons. Judging from a constant digging there was still some energon in this pile of rock so they wouldn't need to find new one for next two days. Finding energon concentrated asteroids was not an easy job.

"Do you ever think that we shouldn't have rejoined Megatron when he came back?" Demolisher suddenly asked.

"And miss the biggest fun in ten years? Nope." Snowcat snorted.

"Yeah, same here. Even this -" Demolisher took handful of dust from the ground and let it drop on the ground "- is better then being on constant guard duty for autojerks." He leaned back and wrapped arm around Snowcats shoulder. "But this gets boring after a while, why don't we find new ways to entertain ourselves?"

"Yeah, I was thinking same." Snowcat turned to lean on Demolishers chest. "Now there is this one thing I have been thinking for a while now..." He placed a finger on Demolishers lips. Demolisher was shivering in anticipation and wrapped his free hand around Snowcats waist, pressing just little bit harder on shoulders to make Snowcat lean closer.

"I could yodel less and I could start practicing some human songs. What say you?" Snowcat announced triumphantly.

Demolisher blinked few times. "That sounds like a plan. Definitely worth trying." He said amused and patted Snowcats back.

The next hours they sang whatever songs they happened to remember.

--------------------------------------------------------

My first ever fan fiction! I don't speak English as my main language so there might be some spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes and other choice-of-words confusion so bear with me. I use online translators and they seem to miss all the words I'd like to use. I also don't know how to write dialects so this is how I hear them speaking.

I know there are many types of terrorcons in energon series so these terrorcons in this story are the bird and cat type. But I haven't counted how many of them there is. At least two bird type and two cat type terrorcons.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own transformers, they belong to Hasbro and Takara.

The song Snowcat is singing See the day by girls aloud

----------------------------------------

Demolisher and Snowcat continued their journey in space after they (or rather terrorcons) had dug all the energon from their asteroid. They didn't move very fast since neither of them had been designed for fast and long distance travelling. Terrorcons could easily keep up with them even though they were lot faster and carrying most of their equipment and the few tools they had. Snowcat was singing some human songs and when he didn't remember the words he just made them up.

"When you look at me, tell me wha-at you see… aren't I the most beautiful mech in existencee?" Snowcat sang, not getting a single note right and making up half of the lyrics. Demolisher was just listening; he couldn't sing even if his life depended on it or tell if Snowcat was singing right or wrong or next to the tune.

"Are you getting any readings for planets or asteroids?" Demolisher interrupted after a while.

"Nope, all empty space as far as I see. Let's just keep going this way." Snowcat answered and continued singing. Demolisher looked at terrorcons flying next to him. Mindless creatures kept their speed as if knowing exactly where they were going.

"Do you know where you are going?" Demolisher asked terrorcon.

"Huh? Me?" Snowcat stopped singing. "No idea." He cackled.

"I asked this terrorcons if it knows where it's going." Demolishes explained shaking his head.

"Are you already so bored you have to talk to terrorcons? How about naming them?" Snowcat mocked. He started patting Demolishers head. "Is wittle Demolisher going nuts?" He laughed and kept patting Demolishers head.

"No, I just though they might have better sensors for finding energon, that's all." Demolisher snapped and increased his speed. Snowcat followed him easily. They started competition on who could fly faster and kept going on, forgetting their situation for an hour or so. Demolisher was just marveling how the distant light of the stars was shimmering from Snowcats frame.

The sudden squawking and growling of terrorcons made him return back to reality. He rolled to left just in time to avoid small rock that would have hit him hard in the head. Soon there was starting to be more and more of small and bigger rocks and few pieces of metal among them. Both mechs stopped and started scanning their surroundings.

"What in primus name is in there?" Demolishers scans had come up with information that large metallic something was farther ahead, inside of giant cluster of space rocks. Snowcat had come to same results. Terrorcons were hovering behind them and making small sounds.

"Let's go check." Snowcat started to fly and Demolisher hurried to follow him.

As they flew closer to mysterious object they noticed it was lot bigger than they had first thought. Snowcat opened fire to avoid rocks and make way to metallic something that was in the center. Demolisher came right after him and made sure that no loose rocks would come at them.

"I think it's a spaceship" Snowcat whispered as he watched large metallic surface that apparently had once been white. He touched metal with one finger and knocked it carefully. Nothing happened. "Let's see if we can get it." He decided and started flying near surface, shooting rocks out of his way every now and then.

"Wait for me!" Demolisher yelled and tried to shoo away terrorcons that had come after them. "Stay!" He commanded, but terrorcons kept following. Snowcat was already making his way in when Demolisher reached him.

"I go first, you watch my back." Snowcat ordered. "Oh, we hadn't had this much excitement in long time, I almost hope that something attacks us there." He dived right in the ship from hole he had shot in the wall.

"Well I don't hope that we get attacked." Demolished grumbled and followed right after his friend.

They were used to constant darkness and wouldn't have needed any light to move around, but they turned their lights on anyway. They were in small room which was dusty and messy, all sorts of items in the floor. There were two bunks near the right wall and other furniture that could be recognized as broken table and two chairs.

"Looks like some ones personal quarters, but there hasn't been anyone in at least thousand years." Snowcat picked up old datapad and tried to clean it up. "Wonder who was living here." He tossed the datapad and moved to door. "Keep going. I want to see if this is old decepticon or autobot warship. "

"I don't think we find anything living from here but maybe we can get some more tools and weapons." Demolisher discarded the item he was studying.

"The more weapons the better." Snowcat kicked the door open and chose to go left. Corridor was much cleaner, but there still was some dust everywhere. They slowly moved to where they hoped they could find cockpit. Together they opened the door and stared the sight in front of them. It was the cockpit, but half of it was blown away.

"This piece of crap is not moving anywhere." Demolisher snorted and looked around. "Looks like it was an autobot ship." He pointed worn-out autobot symbol on the wall.

"Nah, no fun. Go and get whatever useful equipment you can find and then let's leave this place." Snowcat left and let Demolisher alone.

"Hey, what you are going to do?" He yelled at Snowcat.

"I'm going to sleep in real berth for a long time." Snowcat waved is hand and kept going.

"You lazy slagger." Demolisher complained by himself but started to look for useful tools anyway.

He found some working datapads from other rooms and put them in his subspace constantly keeping his optics on ground for finding more things they could use for. Terrorcons were watching closely his movements pacing back and forth restlessly. Finally Demolisher quit what he was doing and looked terrorcons which were now all staring him.

"Is there something wrong or what are you staring at?" He asked annoyed.

Terrorcons kept staring for a minute or two before one of them turned around and left to corridor. After it was out of the room it peeked back as if asking Demolisher to follow. Demolisher hmp: ed and started following terrorcon through the ship. Terrorcon stopped in front of closed door and started scratching it. Demolisher stared the door and sub spaced his gun. He kicked the door in and pointed his gun in the room.

For a long time he didn't see anything unusual in the room, it was just ordinary sleeping quarter although bit messy like rest of the ship. Demolisher was about to turn and leave when small blink of light got his attention. He slowly moved to the source of light and saw it was nothing but a small cylinder object, maybe a toy. He picked it up and inspected it closer, the light was coming inside of it. Not able to figure out what the item actually was, Demolisher just game it to terrorcon to play with.

"There, happy now?" He asked and left the room. Maybe he would go to Snowcat and get some sleep as well.

--------------------------------------

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own transformers, Hasbro and Takara does.

--------------------------

Demolisher found Snowcat from one of the not-so-messy-as-the-rest sleeping quarters. The white con was sleeping like nothing in the world could disturb his sleep. Demolisher pondered if he should go sleep next to him or find own room to sleep in. Finally he shoved Snowcat on the other side of berth and set himself next to Snowcat, unfortunately autobots were smaller and lighter than decepticons so the old worn out berth collapsed under their weight.

That didn't wake up Snowcat; he only rolled to his other side and wrapped his arms around Demolishers waist. Demolisher muttered something about "stupid autobots not even capable of making proper berths" and started sleeping too.

When Snowcat woke up he was first surprised to see Demolisher sleeping with him, he wouldn't have though other to be that straight. He was well aware on how much he liked Demolisher and how much Demolisher liked him; he just purposely acted like he wouldn't notice anything. He snuggled closer and waited for Demolisher to awaken.

He didn't need to wait long. When Demolisher woke up Snowcat pretended to be asleep, just to see what the other would do.

Demolisher didn't want to move and ruin their moment together, so he pretended to be asleep as well.

After half an hour they both were annoyed to pit with each other. Both of them decided to wake up at the same time, and somehow they managed to hit their head to others nose.

"Oww, what was that?" Demolisher complained and tried to stand up, only to fall on top of Snowcat.

"It's just your clumsiness again", Snowcat spat, but he wasn't really angry with the other.

"Sorry about that." Demolisher muttered and looked where he was lying. "But I think I'm so comfortable here that I wont move." He proclaimed smugly.

"Oh, stay as long as you want," Snowcat crossed his arms behind hid head, "I don't mind."

Somewhat awkward silence fell to the room as they stared each other. All of sudden they felt embarrassed. Demolisher moved to side so he was lying next to Snowcat and propped elbow so he could have better view on Snowcat. They were silent for long time, just looking each other.

Snowcat extended a hand and stoke Demolishers face. "We both want it so how about we just do it?" He asked and pulled Demolisher closer so their foreheads touched.

"Now that's what I was thinking." Demolisher whispered and kissed Snowcat.

They were used to touching each other, but for first time they were touching to find sensitive areas so they could bring pleasure to other. They rolled over and over both trying to get on top, same time stroking each other back, arms, face and what ever parts they got hold of. Their playing was first kind of rough, but soon they started to stay more still and just kiss and caress each other.

Demolisher had managed to slip his fingers inside Snowcats armor and was now gently stroking whatever wires he could reach. Snowcat was writhing under him and laughing, he rubbed Demolishers back and shoulders, trying to find sweet spot he knew were somewhere there. When Demolisher jerked and moaned he knew he had found the right spot. Demolisher wasn't going to give up that easily and started nibbling wires on Snowcats neck, making Snowcat in turn to moan and jerk. Soon he got Snowcat open his chest cavity and reveal his spark. Demolisher opened his and they merged their sparks reaching the overload they had waited and wanted for so long.

Afterwards they just kept laying on the floor and holding each other, listening their engines hum and watching others optics.

"I vote we do that more often from now on", Demolisher spoke after long moment of silence and pressed his forehead against Snowcats.

"Yeah, I agree." Snowcat answered. "So are we going to just lay here or do we keep going?"

"I think we should get going, there is no energon and pretty much nothing of use. I mean what we do with datapads anyway?" He tossed datapads he had found earlier into corner.

They stood up holding hands and went to see what terrorcons had done while they were enjoying their new favorite activity. Soon the two decepticons and their terrorcons flew away from the old space ship. Looking for a new place to find energon, or place to call home.

--------------------------

I'm not good with long chapters :) Will continue, but slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own transformers, they belong to Hasbro and Takara.

I update randomly, sometimes nothing comes in my mind for weeks and then inspiration hits very hard. I hope you enjoy.

-------------------------------------------

After seemingly endless travelling in empty and boring space they finally saw something interesting coming by. It was small solar system of one small star and two little rock planets. Or other was moon for the planet, they were about same size but they circled each other in very odd way: like they were about to crash but never got close enough so nothing happened.

Both had vegetation and water or then their soil was greenish blue color, and there definitely was some sort of liquid on the planet/moon. Both orbs had atmosphere and bad weather.

"Do you think it's safe to go there?" Demolisher asked after they had circled both planets/moons/orbs few times.

"Dunno, I'm no scientist or nerd so I have no idea if they are safe or deadly." Snowcat huffed and looked cloud formation which might be storm or then not. Who know about odd planets and what their normal weather is like.

"I know that you don't know. I was just asking your opinion. Do we go or do we keep continuing?" Demolisher was annoyed, he would have liked to see if they could finally find new home for them, but at the same time the odd way the planets/moons/orbs moved just screamed for him to keep going and find some other planet.

"If we go just to take a look." Snowcat suggested and dove towards closer planet.

"Wait for me!" Demolisher screamed and went after Snowcat.

The cloud formation _was_ a storm after all, who would have guessed. Demolisher lost sight of Snowcat when winds started to toss him from side to side. They weren't built for flight, sure they could hover above ground and get enough speed and power to fly from the planet and flying in outer space was no big deal for them, but flying in any kind of weather was hard for them. Especially this weather was the worst, hard winds, clouds everywhere and rain pouring over them and making visibility zero.

Lightning almost hit Demolisher and he fell almost to the ground, almost because he hit sea just a mile from shore. "I hate water!" Demolisher yelled when he started walk to the shore. Well, the liquid was water that much was confirmed. Local sea life scattered when angry decepticon stomped their nests.

"Whoo! That was fun wasn't it?" Snowcat came towards Demolisher on his alt. mode.

"I hate, hate, hate water! Good for you, you can swim! I wasn't designed for underwater fight!" Demolisher shouted.

"Come on, you big baby. I help you to the shore." Snowcat offered.

Demolisher let Snowcat to trail him to shallow water, when the water was only waist deep Snowcat let Demolisher walk himself. But since it was still raining they couldn't do much to dry themselves. There is no point for robots to make camp fire unless they want to destroy something by setting it on fire and waiting until its burn to ground.

After short conversation they decided to check vegetation and headed to forest nearby. Snowcat was feeling very cheerful, he liked to swim and fly and he even enjoyed that constant rain. Anything was good after many years in outer space. Demolisher other hand hated everything that got him wet, he hoped he could find shelter from forest or if they got lucky they could find cave and wait there for rain to stop. They reached the forest and stared at the trees.

"Wow, that's biggest tree I have ever seen." Snowcat pointed out.

"I can see it myself", Demolisher huffed and continued to the woods. He new he shouldn't snap at Snowcat and that was making him feel even worse than he already was.

Whatever trees they were, their leaves were big enough to stop rain falling to the ground. They had kind of cup like shape and if either of the cons would have though for it they wouldn't be so surprised when leaves started to tilt and all the water that had been stored inside the "cup" fell to the ground. This was happening every where in the forest.

"Stop laughing already!" Demolisher shouted when Snowcat was rolling on the ground cackling insanely when Demolisher tried to regain some of his dignity after getting sudden shower.

Demolisher went to sit next to tree trump and started sulking, this was not his day. Snowcat soon joined him, he was trying not to laugh but every now and then giggle escaped his vocaliser. Demolisher crossed his arms on his chest and stared into nothingness.

Eventually Snowcat stopped giggling and they would just sit and watch water showers all around them. Demolisher started to relax and Snowcat leaned against Demolishers shoulder. He took others hand in his own and stroke Demolishers fingers and palm.

"Sorry about that, I know how you hate anything wet." He said quietly.

"If you wish to stay here we can stay, even if this is wet and disgusting planet it's better that empty space." Demolisher finally said.

"Can we stay just little longer, please?" Snowcat sat on Demolishers lap and hugged him.

"If you persuade me bit more." Demolisher wrapped his arm around Snowcat and stroked his thigh. Soon they were kissing and caressing each other. Demolisher opened his chest and guided Snowcats hand on his spark cavity, Snowcat gently stroked the glass-like alloy and Demolishers engines started humming loudly. Snowcat opened his own chest and Demolisher started stroking Snowcat insides.

They merged their sparks and just enjoyed feeling each others presences so close to their own. Demolisher could feel his worries just melt away as he help Snowcat on his lap. Slowly they separated and closed their chests. They snuggled even closer to each other and fell asleep.

When they woke up rain had reduced into small drops falling from the sky every now and then. The two decepticons got up and looked around, the forest did look better now, there was still puddles of water almost every where.

Sudden noise startled them and they got their weapons ready, just in case. Terrorcons appeared on horizon and made their way towards the decepticons. They were not so stupid that they would have dived into storm cloud so they had just flown into area where storm was not so hard. Then they had waited for storm to end before they started to seek their masters.

"Look! Whole family is here." Snowcat hugged nearest terrorcon and patted its head. Demolisher kneeled and patted two other terrorcons.

"And now our little family starts exploring this planet and we will find new home for ourselves!" Demolisher felt he was getting enthusiastic too.

Above them one last rain drop fell into cup-like leaf and the cup started to tilt, showering the whole family.

--------------------

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Transformers

Sorry it took this long to update, it was like seeing how you want to end the fic, but can't get the last chapter the way you want. Plus I have been really sick for the last ten months so I really didn't have energy to concentrate on writing. This was collecting dust unfinished on my files for over a year.

_"blah blah" _-Telepathy

Demolisher and Snowcat had walked few days in which ever direction they felt like going, meaning they had walked in circles without any direction at all. But they couldn't be bothered to worry about it. They had come up with new game called "don't get showered" and even terrorcons had joined it. For a while. Now their instincts told them there was something with lots of energy near so the aerial terrorcons had gone investigate it.

The two decepticons didn't really notice it, they were too busy to poke centipede they had found.

"Helloooo! Are you an intelligent life form? We are going to make this planet ours." Snowcat cackled.

"I don't think it's intelligent, and what if it is? Let's just crush it." Demolisher stood up from crouched position and stomped the centipede. It burst releasing stinking blue goo that got stuck on Demolishers foot.

"Eww. That's just gross." Snowcat laughed when Demolisher tried to clean his foot with dead leaves.

Bird terrorcons returning spared Snowcat hearing Demolisher's cursing. Snowcat stood up and went to see what the terrorcons were doing; Demolisher followed him after he got most of the goo removed.

"What's with you?" Snowcat asked one cat-like terrorcon that was pacing restlessly around. Of course he didn't get any answer that he would have understood, terrorcon just stared and him and growled, the only sound they could make.

"Maybe they need energon?" Demolisher asked.

"They dig for it when they want it and I think they have been collecting it with their solar panels since we came."

They couldn't think any more explanations when all terrorcons just got up and started heading deeper to forest.

"Hey! Where are you going? Wait!" Demolisher shouted after them, but terrorcons just kept going.

Snowcat shrugged and started walking after them, Demolisher following. After few minutes Demolisher transformed and speed past Snowcat who also transformed and started chasing Demolisher. They raced each other until they reached what seemed to be other end of the forest.

"What's that?" Snowcat asked terrorcons which didn't offer any answer, as usual.

"Is it a city?" Demolisher asked trying to figure out exactly what he was seeing.

Not far from them was group of something that could be called buildings. Tower-like structures made of wood, mud and rock. Farther away was larger buildings made entirely of rock. They resembled temple or something similar to those ancient ruins of some long lost culture that the autobots had tried to protect on their Jungle city. They could also see spider-like creatures climbing up and down the temple and towers.

One of those creatures appeared right behind them. Terrorcons started growling and that got also the two decepticons' attention. The arachnid hissed something to them and made a loud screeching noise that got all other aliens to circle around decepticons and terrorcons.

The creatures kept hissing and making strange noises, but for now they didn't seem like attacking. Demolisher and Snowcat had activated their weapons at the first sight of spider-creatures' city. Now they were standing back to back, aiming their weapons at each creature that moved, but because there was so much movement they didn't keep their aim for long enough to actually hit if they shoot.

After few minutes Snowcat thought he was hearing someone chant "_stay still stay still stay still stay still_" inside his head.

"Eh? Demolisher? You hear anything?" He asked and tried to get better aim, but the voices inside his processor were distracting him badly.

"I hear lots of hissing and screeching and its really starting to annoy me!" Demolisher shouted back. He was going to start shooting again when he too started to hear "_stay still stay still stay still stay still_" that was getting stronger and stronger.

"Now I hear something." He stated "You hear someone say 'stay still' over and over again in your head?"

"Yeah, I thought I was coming nuts" Snowcat cackled.

"You already are. Should we stay still or not?"

"Of course not! We are decepticons and take orders from no-one! Except Megatron" Snowcat added the last part as an afterthought.

"That's what I think" Demolisher switched to stronger ammunition and tried to blast spider creatures away, but missed.

"_Stay still you thieves. Stay still stay still. Give back what you stole._"

"We didn't steal anything from you, you vermin." Demolisher answered, "We just came here few days ago." Even evil decepticons get offended when they are accused for stealing something they didn't steal.

"_Give back our scepter_" Spider creatures were talking as one.

"We don't have your stupid scepter." Snowcat didn't know which of the creatures were talking or rather sending their thoughts telepathically in their processors so he just found it easier to think that the one in front of him was one doing the talking.

"Yeah, you must be mistaking us to some other transformers." Demolisher explained.

"_You have it you have it thieves give it back give it back_" The voices were getting angry and stronger as more aliens joined the swarm.

The decepticons had lowered their weapons during the conversation, now they started aiming at creatures again.

"Sheesh! What's wrong with these bugs?" Snowcat complained "did you take something from the ground or do anything else that might get these filthy spiders so pissed?"

"It would probably help if I knew what this scepter even looks like. We have been stomping around here for some time so if they just left it to lie on ground anyone of us could've stomp on it." Demolisher was getting frustrated and almost stepped on terrorcon when he was shifting his position.

The almost stepped on terrorcon was one of the cat types and it had been trying to get Demolishers' attention for some time now. It was pawing Demolishers' leg when the annoyed decepticon finally turned to look at the terrorcon.

"What do you want?"

Like it wasn't enough that the spiders were chanting "_give it give it_" and "_thieves_" at the background, now even terrorcons were behaving oddly. Demolisher was just about to think if he, Snowcat and terrorcons could survive if he used one of his strongest explosives still left when the spiders let out even more high-pitched screech than before.

"_If you don't give it then we take it by force!_"

Cat-terrorcon face-palmed itself, let out a metallic sight, gagged few times then dropped small metallic cylinder to the ground. Closest spider creature snatched it. Demolisher and Snowcat didn't notice anything.

"_We have obtained the scepter! Gods will smile on us again!_" The spider creatures scurried back to their city, leaving two very confused decepticons standing behind.

"What was that?" Snowcat was first to regain his bearings.

"I don't know. Let's get out of here." Demolisher suggested.

Snowcat didn't need another order. He transformed and sped away faster than ever before. Demolisher wasn't far behind.

Terrorcons stood still for few moments, wondering where their rather stupid masters would go next. But their company was little better than being completely alone so they would follow their masters to the next planet and the next until they would stop functioning or found back to other terrorcons, which ever came first. They settled in their travelling formation; cat –types being carried by bird –types and followed the two decepticons when they left the planets' atmosphere.

End.

I wrote most of this chapter last summer before I got sick, I don't know how well you notice that. So Demolisher and Snowcat left the planet and started looking for a new one. If I continue it will be another story, I don't have any ideas what they could do next so if you have idea you can tell me. But I don't promise anything.

You can point out spelling and grammar errors, I admit that I don't really remember all grammar rules for english anymore.

I hope you enjoyed and my thanks to VampireArgonian92 for reviewing!


End file.
